


ADORE

by dyxnia



Category: GOT7
Genre: CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Flowers, Italy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyxnia/pseuds/dyxnia
Summary: ❝scusi.❞ - ❝what?❞





	1. uno

Choi Youngjae makes his way outside of the small shop, a decorated paper ice cream cup and spoon in hand. Even in the cold weather, Youngjae couldn't turn down a serving of smooth mango gelato. 

The way the small place stood out on the street and the cute frames in the windows showcasing new flavours in cursive fonts and bright colours had him intrigued. The (very obviously fake, but still delicious looking) pictures of the flavours overlapped the fonts and made his tummy grumble in a hungry manner. He couldn't turn down cute things.

His sandy brown hair bobs up and down as he travels to find somewhere to sit to enjoy his frozen dessert. 

He finds himself comfortable on a wooden bench outside of a florist, where arrangements of flowers pollinate the air with sweet smells, making his day all that much enjoyable. He fixes his grey infinity scarf down so it is no longer covering his mouth.

Youngjae holds the small plastic pastel blue spoon in his right hand and the cup in his left. He starts scooping up from the side, so none of it overflows and spills on him as he did not want to do any washing up whilst he was here. 

It was hard enough ordering the dessert with his very (very) limited Italian (he pretty much only knows how to say 'this' and 'please' without using google translate which had proved to be  _very_ unreliable).

The mango flavoured gelato melts in his mouth and he savours the yummy flavour. He hums a small tune to himself as he finishes the desert, not letting one drop go to waste.

Shuffling up from his spot on the bench, he fixes his scarf up around his neck and lower face whilst dropping the container into a small metal bin situated on his right.

As he starts to make his way back to the hotel he was staying at, a bouquet of flowers with (what looked like) a large 40% off sign in front. 

It was just emerging winter, as February turns to March and plants start to sprout colourful flowers and trees star to grow their leaves back. Tulips were notorious for growing back earlier than other types of flora, sometimes (if you are unlucky) in the first few weeks of February.

With the daily average temperature settling below 10°c, there wasn't much to do with them as they wither quickly in the cool weather. But like before with the gelato, Choi Youngjae cannot turn down cute things.

The pink of the petals fading into the white near the green stem was so visually appealing to Youngjae that he couldn't help but pick up a bunch and make his way to the counter. 

The original price for the bunch was near seven euro, but with the discount he only had to pay three.

With the bouquet of near 13 tulips now in his hand he thanks the lady at the store in Korean before she gives him a weird look and he corrects himself with very bad pronunciation.  

An awkward smile on his face soon turns to a joyful one as he (literally) skips up the road to the hotel. 

The streets of Italy came with a strange warm and cosy vibe, which contradicted the weather but still somehow fit. Youngjae digs in his pocket for his phone to take a few photos of the aesthetic houses and the almost clear blue sky.

He slowly walks backwards on the path, taking a few photos of the buildings until his back is hit with a sudden warmth and the flowers and his phone slip from his hands.

He manages to catch his phone before it could have hit the pavement and shattered into pieces, but the tulips bounce slightly on the path before unravelling and each stem scatters due to the winds. 

"Oh, scusi." the person that bumped into him mumbles, looking up from his phone and staring right at the hand Youngjae once held the flowers in.

"What?" Youngjae spits out (in Korean), quite confused as to what the male just said. 

The dark ginger haired male makes a move to pull his black surgical mask down, "oh, you speak Korean?"

"I mean I hope so, otherwise I don't know what I've been saying my entire life." he sarcastically replies, slightly annoyed that his purchase of pretty flowers went to waste so quickly.

The slightly taller male lets out an awkward chuckle as he starts to pick the now-ruined flowers off the ground. "Sorry, it's just I was surprise. I've been here for quite a bit and haven't seen anyone from Korea here."

He looks down in his hands where the thirteen once perfect tulips flopped lower than Youngjae's grades in his first year of high school. "um..." he looks between Youngjae and the flowers, "H-how about I buy you a new bouquet? And maybe I could buy you a coffee or something as well, just to say sorry?"

A slight tint appears on his cheeks at the end of the last sentence as he looks Youngjae in the eyes.

Youngjae finds himself humming in agreement and nodding his head. 

Because Choi Youngjae cannot turn down cute things.


	2. due

"So, Choi Youngjae," the darker hair male -now know to be Jaebum- questions, sipping lightly at his coffee from the ceramic mug placed in his hands. 

They had decided to stop for coffee first, where Jaebum insisted on buying the younger whatever he wanted to eat and drink, regardless of price. Youngjae just nodded shyly, confused as to why a man  _he_ bumped into and didn't even know was offering to buy him food.

So now Youngjae finds himself talking away with someone he met just minutes ago, the both of them sipping hot drinks from warm mugs inside a warm cafe. "what brings you to Italy?" He continues, his dark hazelnut eyes flickering up to meet Youngjae's.

"Well," the younger starts, placing the cup delicately back onto the small saucer. He didn't exactly want to tell him the  _whole_ truth on why he was here as, once again, he only met him minutes ago. "I'm off work for a while, so I decided to go somewhere." It wasn't exactly a lie, but not the truth either. 

"So what made you decide on Italy." He hums, quickly murmuring a thankyou in Italian to the waitress who delivered a delicious looking piece of tiramisù to Youngjae. He hadn't had the chance to visit a cafe here yet so he just chose the same desert as Jaebum. I mean, someone who looks that good ought to have a good taste.

Youngjae uses a fork to separate a corner piece, "I'm not sure really," he places the slice of coffee soaked biscuit and mascarpone creme into his mount, his eyes widening at the delicious flavour, "I guess, I just find this place very pretty. And I like pretty things."

Jaebum nods, "So is that why you agreed to grab a drink with me?" 

A slight blush appears on Youngjae's cheeks, because he knows that Jaebum is insisting that Youngjae found him pretty. And as much as Youngjae knows it's true, he refuses to let the elder know, so he buries his face in his hot chocolate to hide the bush, "You wish." he mumbles, to which Jaebum lets out a small laugh.

  ⇼  

After the pair's light meal, they exit the shop, wrapping themselves back up to protect their bodies from the cold. Jaebum places his mask back up over the lower half of his face and Youngjae does the same, but with his knitted scarf.

The ginger thanks the people working at the cafe before making his way out, shortly followed by Youngjae who lets out a small sneeze upon walking outside. He rubs under his nose with gloved fingers before tucking his hands deep into his pockets.

Jaebum turns to face Youngjae, with a small smile hidden behind his mask (Youngjae could tell because of the way his eyes crinkled cutely) he asks Youngjae another question. "So, where did you buy the flowers from? I can get you the same ones or different, whatever you want."

Youngjae lets a smile from on his face, strangely happy at the almost-acquaintance's generosity. Because even his own father would never take him out for a warm drink on cool days, or buy flowers, even though he knew how much Youngjae loved them. 

He starts walking backwards, more careful this time, still facing Jaebum. "Just a little shop on the corner up here, I can't really remember what it is called though." He hums, proceeding to turn back around to watch were he's going.

Jaebum, from the back, admires the younger's optimism. It was as if he was just happy to be alive, which was a strange type of optimism, to Jaebum, that the older had never seen before.

Youngjae wasn't overly happy, he was just content, content with existing, content with being himself. Across his life, there wasn't much he could look forward to or be happy about, so he chose to be happy about himself. Being a happy person brought joy to him and others around him. 

And right now, Choi Youngjae's joy was radiating right towards Im Jaebum.


	3. tre

 

  
The pair make their way down the not-so-crowded streets of Italy, Jaebum occasionally stealing glances at Youngjae's radiant smile as he skipped along in front of him.

They reach the small shop without conversation before Youngjae turns to face the elder once again. He fumbles with the black gloves covering his fingers in a nervous manner. "Y-you know you don't have too, I mean, they were just flowers, they were probably going to die tomorrow anyway."

Jaebum can't help but let a small chuckle pass his masked lips. Even though Choi Youngjae had been so excited to put some colour into his dull apartment, his purchase had crashed to the ground -quite literally- and now he was getting flustered over the fact that Jaebum was offering to buy a new bunch for him.

"Then," the ginger states, walking into the shop and picking up a bunch before placing it on the counter, "I'll just buy you a bouquet of flowers every time the previous wilts."

Youngjae in this moment comes to the conclusion that Im Jaebum is a shameless person when it comes to flirting, and you can bet Jaebum himself knows it. Which is why he pays for the bunch of winter flowers and then instantly hands them over to Youngjae.

Once again, Choi Youngjae becomes flustered at Jaebum's kindness.

He hesitantly takes the flowers from the older, but not without bowing and saying thank you. They make their way outside, and Youngjae admires the assortment that had been purchased for him.

It was a mix of flowers; winter jasmines a shade of yellow that match Youngjae's shoes spring out in between small white sweet alyssums. It cost a little more than the bunch he bought himself, but Jaebum didn't seem to mind so he decided against speaking up again, not wanting to bother him.

Silence engulfs the space between the two once again as Jaebum follows Youngjae aimlessly down the street. He too doesn't bother to speak up, also enjoying the strange silence.

The soft whistling of the cool wind accompanies the tapping of shoes on the cold pavement as Youngjae basks in the view of the ocean to his right.

He watches the different blues of the sky fade into oranges and faded yellows, signifying the start of the end of the day. He turns back to the elder who abruptly looks to his left, pretending that he wasn't looking at the younger like Youngjae was looking at the sky.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything," he slows his pace down until he falls back in line with Jaebum who is now looking at Youngjae. "But, are you following me or something? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Jaebum pulls his mask back down around his chin, making his cheeks poof up slightly, his eyes slightly turning into small crescents that resemble the shape of Youngjae's eyes. "I'm not really sure. I had a free day off today after a meeting before lunch, which is why I was walking to the cafe. Other than that I don't really have that much planned."

In the corner of Jaebum's peripheral vision, he sees Youngjae nod, his bottom lip held between his teeth. "Ok, well I was just going to head back to my hotel room now, but maybe we could have dinner or something? It's kind of the least I could do, you know?"

They had now come to a stop, as they were waiting at a crossing. Jaebum pulls the sleeve of his leather jacket up revealing a gold-plated watch, it was now a little after two. They cross the street and Jaebum agrees that it would be nice to do that and that he would be able to get to know Youngjae a little better which, once again, flusters the younger.

They walk down the street for a few minutes and Jaebum talks about different places they could go for dinner. He mentioned a few places around the area, but he also recommended a few that were further inland or further south. He did note that they were quite expensive though so Youngjae dismissed those immediately as it was way out of his price range (he couldn't afford to spend more than $20 on a meal otherwise he wouldn't be able to eat for a few days ).

They stop at another crossing and Youngjae points to a five-story building with creamy orange walls and dark green blinds. "That's where I'm staying." he draws his hand back to his side and faces Jaebum, "and I was kinda just thinking of getting pizza and sitting near the beach."

Youngjae's idea of going out for dinner and Jaebum's idea were two very different things.

Jaebum's idea was higher classed restaurants, where he would eat multiple entrées after a warm bowl of potage that would make him almost too full to eat the main course, but it wouldn't matter because he had money to throw away.

Youngjae's, on the other hand, was ordering cheap take away and watching studio ghibli movies in nothing but an oversised sweater and boxers.

Putting aside their ideal choice of how they would spend the night alone, they decide on Youngjae's idea of eating pizza by the beach. They arrange to meet up at six outside of the hotel Youngjae's staying at and then walk down to the shop together.

Youngjae waves goodbye as he crosses the street, only stepping on the cracked white lines and having to jump a little every now and then to reach. It was something he always does, it wasn't like a superstition, it was just a fun little game for him.

Jaebum waits for Youngjae to step inside before he sets off on his own.

Inside, Youngjae peels off the different layers of his clothing as the heater turns on. He collapses on his couch in his black skinny jeans and white shirt and mindlessly scrolls through his Instagram feed.

He presses the small plus button on the bottom bar and scrolls through his camera roll, selecting a photo he took just before he ran into Jaebum. He chooses it, scrolling once again through the filters and adjusting the brightness.

He posts it with a small caption in Italian "segui il tuo corso, e lascia dir le genti" which he totaly knew from reading and studying the language and not by searching up 'Italian phrases about life' and choosing the first thing that came up on Pinterest.

He quickly adds a small sun behind cloud emoji before posting.

Switching apps, he closes Instagram and opens the clock. He figures that he could rest a bit before getting ready to go out for dinner with Jaebum. So he sets an alarm for 4:30, which would give him an hour and a half to get ready.

He switches his position on the couch so his head is placed on a soft decorative pillow. He places his phone a bit more than a meter away. And before he knows it, he's asleep.

Hobgoblin by CLC fills the room as it plays from the iPhone, waking the once sleeping Youngjae up immediately. He reaches for the device before using his thumbprint to shut Seungyeon up, he had forgotten that the song was set as his default alarm and he honestly can't remember why he even changed it to that.

He doesn't bother with changing it then, so that probably means he never will, and instead gets up and stretches, cracking his back in a few places.

Youngjae checks through his Instagram notifications, his recent post had gotten just over 200 likes in the hour he was asleep and he had received a few messages from Jinyoung who was his friend back in Korea asking how his trip was and if he was feeling better. He doesn't respond to the messages right away as he decides to have a shower to freshen himself up

After his shower, he exits the bathroom with a white towel around his waist. He wonders to his room and opens the wardrobe, revealing his clothes, most of which he had taken from his home in Korea and some of them from here in Italy.

He decides to wear his long pastel blue parker that reached his knees on top of a black shirt and black jeans. He changes into the shirt and jeans, flopping the jacket on the couch beside him once he realised it was only 5:30.

He scrolls through some of the channels on tv before stopping on the Disney Channel where they were playing some old episodes of Hanna Montana.

Whilst waiting for six o'clock, he replies to Jinyoung, telling him that he was feeling a lot better and he was having a good time.

Youngjae inquires on why the older is up so late, as in Korea it was 1:30 am.

Jinyoung replies with a paragraph, complaining about his co-workers and how they always shoved their work onto him. They joke around for a bit before Jinyoung says that he has to get back to work or his boss will kick his ass.

Youngjae sends a photo of him making a heart with his fingers to his friend and says goodnight.

By the time they finish the conversation, it was a few minutes to six, so Youngjae decides on heading downstairs a bit earlier rather then sitting around. He locks up the apartment and heads down the stairs, after contemplating but then deciding against taking the elevator.

To Youngjae's surprise, Jaebum was already waiting in the lobby of the hotel. He was pretty much wearing the same outfit as before, but his leather jacket was replaced with a black parka.

"Hey." Jaebum smiles when he notices Youngjae approaching him.

"Hey."

Youngjae smiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact:
> 
> When writing I find it weird making fictional places so I always have google maps open when I'm writing, for some reason I just have to write about real places.
> 
> Also, this story is based around the Santa Margherita Ligure area.
> 
>  
> 
> I was planning on uploading the dinner with this part but then I decided not to because this chapter would be like 4k words and I'm not ready for that type of commitment.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i actually have plans for this fic so woo!
> 
> im hoping to have it done in the next two weeks,  
> as it is probably only going to be like   
> ten chapters long.
> 
> but i hope y'all like it.


End file.
